No cinema trouxa
by Lanuxa
Summary: Draco é um viciado por filmes de terror.O grande problema é que esses filmes só passam no cinema trouxa.O que pode acontecer quando ele se encontra com uma Gina viciada por sangue? mais uma sinopsia horrivel!


Draco estava voltando do Ministério. Desde que passou para o lado do bem, por conta das descobertas que fizera sobre o passado da família e também pelo ódio do pai por ter matado sua mãe,Draco trabalhava lá como auror. É claro que depois da guerra,aquilo não era mais um trabalho propriamente dito, e os aurores agora só procuravam por Comensais fugitivos, que cada vez diminuíam em quantidade. E ele como ex- projeto de comensal, tinha sido resignado a liderar todos os aurores junto com o testa-rachada Potter. O trabalho sujo mais uma vez caia em suas mãos. Depois de capturar dois Comensais que eram da época de seu pai ele terminou seu expediente exausto. Ficou com uma vontade enlouquecida de ver um filme de terror. O único problema era que filmes desse tipo só passavam no cinema trouxa, e Draco era viciado nisso. _"Malfoy onde você foi parar? Passou para o lado do bem,virou auror e agora é viciado em filmes trouxas,tendo que ir uma vez por semana no cinema trouxa.Eu acho que vou me internar."_ pensou resignado. Foi caminhando até a parte trouxa da cidade em direção ao cinema. Chegou na bilheteria e pediu:

-Um ingresso para qualquer filme de terror. –disse com seu jeito arrogante e superior.

-Sim senhor. –disse a mulher com seu sorriso ridiculamente grande. _"Será que esses trouxas vivem sempre felizes assim,como um bando de retardados?"_ pensou mas resolveu tirar isso da cabeça quando a mulher voltou, lhe entregou o ingresso e falou:

-Sala 4 senhor. –disse ainda sorridente.Draco lhe entregou o dinheiro e saiu sem dar atenção à tentativa de cantada da mulher. Procurou a sala por alguns minutos e a achou no final do corredor.Chegara em cima da hora pois as luzes já estavam se apagando. Sentou na primeira cadeira que viu e esperou o filme começar. Passaram-se alguns minutos e nada, então as luzes foram acesas novamente e ele olhou para os lados ouvindo protestos. Mas parou de repente quando viu cabelos longos e extremamente vermelhos.

-Weasley? –perguntou tentando disfarçar a surpresa.

-Malfoy?

-Não me diga que veio aqui se encontrar com o seu querido Potter? Pois está perdendo seu tempo, ele foi pra casa da Lunática,parece que estão se reconciliando. –disse debochado.

-Imbecil,não é nada disso!É que bem... oras eu não devo satisfações a você mesmo. –disse irritada.

-Certo,será que você poderia ,por favor, -falou com toda a ironia possível – mudar de cadeira.Eu posso me contaminar com seus germes de pobres.

-Malfoy caso não esteja lembrado, o único pobre aqui é você.Esqueceu que meu pai virou Ministro e o seu... bem o seu foi pra Azkaban, não é mesmo? Tsc,tsc que feio Malfoy... sabia que não é certo ganhar dinheiro praticando Artes das Trevas? –disse sarcástica como ele, o que fez Draco ficar estático por alguns segundos. _"Desde quando Weasley's tem cérebro pra responder a bons insultos... pra responder a insultos?" _pensou recobrando a pose de todo-poderoso mas não teve tempo de falar:

-É Malfoy parece que esses anos longe da escola e levando feitiços te fizeram mal.Nem consegue responder insultos de uma Weasley? Está pior do que eu pensei... –falou ainda mais debochada, só faltava rir da cara do rapaz.

-Ora sua... –disse,então se tranqüilizou e continuou – Olho aqui, por acaso eu vim aqui assistir um filme e não quero uma pentelha me infernizando a vida! –quase berrou ficando ligeiramente rosado.

-Nossa agora eu fui perceber... realmente esse mundo dá voltas. Desde quando Malfoy's freqüentam cinemas trouxas? Isso com certeza foi a revelação do ano!

-Filha da... –berrou mas foi repreendido por um "shiiiii!" das outras pessoas que estavam presentes. Só então foi perceber que o filme já tinha começado. Foi perceber também que estava de pé e que a Weasley também. E pelo que viu ela também acabara de se tocar. Sentou-se deixando de lado o fato de estar do lado de uma Weasley e começou a assistir o filme. A um dado momento ele estava cada vez mais empolgado –ala Malfoy é claro- com o suspense das cenas e então tomou um pequeno susto. Não exatamente pelo barulho, ou pela cena, mas sim por sentir alguém se agarrando com todas as forças ao seu braço, quase o arrancando. Olhou para o lado e viu a cena mais cômica,e também a mais bela que se recordava. Ela estava morrendo de medo com seus grandes olhos cor de mel arregalados,agarrada ao seu braço sem nem perceber exatamente em quem estava agarrada. E ele notou pela primeira vez desde que a vira naquele cinema, o qual bonita ela ficara. Principalmente com as bochechas rosadas de frio,definitivamente uma boneca de porcelana. _"Ok Malfoy achar uma WEASLEY bonita foi o fim! O que você tem na cabeça?Titica de hipogrifo? Por Merlin, tudo bem ela pode ser bonitinha...não! Malfoy concentre-se no filme.Só no filme." _Pensou tentando desviar a ruiva de seus pensamentos, o que não foi nada fácil.Dois minutos depois ela havia notado a quem estava agarrada e simplesmente armou um barraco:

-Malfoy seu imbecil! Por que ainda não saiu do meu lado hein?

-Se eu tivesse saído você estaria agarrada a um estranho.

-E você é o que?

-Um cara muito gostoso, que por sinal você adorou agarrar. Ou me diz agora que você me confundiu com o Potter. Não me xingue dessa forma,por favor.-disse irônico.

-Ah Malfoy cala a boca! –disse ficando cada vez mais vermelha, o que podia se notar pela luz do filme.

-Eu sei que você adoraria calar minha boca de uma forma bem... interessante, mas eu acho que isso seria impossível, eu não pego pessoas feias,pobres e mal educadas. –falou sem dar atenção a uma voz no seu subconsciente que gritava _"Ela é linda! Seu demente beija ela logo! Olha a proximidade seu otário!". _Pensou que com certeza estava ficando insano,afinal desde quando Malfoy's beijam Weasley's? Ele precisava de um psicobruxo urgentemente.

-Malfoy deixe de ser retardado! Você acha que eu me envolvo com doninhas albinas e ainda por cima quicantes? Há que gracinha, eu me lembro muito bem como você ficou uma doninha bonitinha! E a cara que você fez quando eu te lancei uma azaração no quinto ano? Juro que toda vez que eu me lembro disso fico sem ar de tanto rir.

-Filha da... –mas mais uma vez foi interrompido por um "shiiii!" e não pode terminar a sua querida frase. Calou-se enfurecido vendo o sorriso de Gina e não pode deixar de notar o quanto a presença dela o deixava incomodado.Não mais pelo fato de ser uma Weasley.Mas sim pelo fato de ser bonita e saber responder seus insultos, o que ele podia dizer aos quatro ventos, ninguém nunca tinha feito isso. E agora vê-la sorrindo era ainda mais angustiante, ele não podia estar querendo alguma coisa com aquela Weasley... ou podia? Queria poder se atirar de uma ponte ao perceber que realmente podia, e ainda por cima, perceber que queria BEIJAR a Weasley. _"Ok isso foi definitivamente o FIM! Malfoy você precisa se internar, olhe pra você,está acabado, não existe mais um Malfoy, um nome de honra e respeito... agora isso tudo foi pro lixo,e você está indo junto.Por Merlin que idéia ridícula! Beijar a Weasley? Só por que ela é bonita e bem gostosinha e... PARA MERDA! Chega!"_ pensou e instantes depois mais uma vez ela agarrou o seu braço.Mas dessa vez ela logo tirou.

-Malfoy saia daqui! –disse como se a culpa fosse dele.

-Weasley eu não tenho culpa se sou gostoso e nenhuma de vocês resiste a mim!

-Há-há faz me rir! No mínimo eu te daria uns 8,5 e... arrrrrg! –disse virando-se irritada. E ele sabia por que.Ela tinha acabado de dizer que achava ele gostoso. De uma forma estranha mas tinha.

-8,5 Weasley, bem que eu desconfiava que você ia continuar pão-dura depois de rica. –disse debochado.

-Ora seu filho da... –mas dessa vez ela fora cortada. Não somente cortada como expulsa da sala pelos "lanterninhas" junto com Draco. E o pior de tudo era que em Londres estava caindo um temporal. Olhou para suas roupas e percebeu que estava encharcado,assim como ela, o que destacava ainda mais suas curvas e a deixava ainda mais bela.Ele não podia mais negar que estava atraído por ela... infelizmente.

-Viu Weasley,ninguém mandou não calar a matraca,agora perdi meu filme!

-Eu perdi o meu! Vim aqui pra assistir um filme de terror,mas não esperava encontrar um pesadelo real! –praguejou e começou a esfregar as mãos nos braços para tentar se aquecer.

-Afinal Weasley o que você veio fazer aqui?

-Não te interessa.

-Se eu perguntei é porque eu vou contar pro Coelhinho da Páscoa,sabe como é né,ele quer saber se você gosta desses filmes pra te mandar uns fantasmas de chocolate.

-Deixe de ser ridículo.Se você é tão curioso assim eu te digo.Eu estava aqui porque... antes eu quero fazer um acordo: se eu te disser você me diz. –falou sem conseguir segurar a curiosidade.

-Depois o curioso sou eu.

-Aceita ou não?

-Ok,ok.

-Então... eu vim aqui porque bem...eu sou viciada em sangue, pronto falei.

-Bem eu não sou anormal como você,eu só sou viciado em filmes de terror.Mas agora estamos aqui fora por sua causa.Eu mandei você ir embora dali,viu você não resistiu a mim e deu nisso. –disse se aproximando.Não conseguia mais agüentar, tinha que beijar aquela ruiva e tinha que ser logo.A curiosidade pra saber o gosto dos lábios dela era tão grande que ele mal conseguia esconder.

-Malfoy deixe de ser besta e egocêntrico! Qualquer um pode resistir a um babaca como você.-disse irritada sem notar a aproximação. Então ele se aproximou mais e antes de acabar com a distancia perguntou:

-Tem certeza?Veremos então... –e a beijou. No começo ela se surpreendeu pela atitude do rapaz mas a cada segundo o beijo ficava mais envolvente e acabou por se render. O calor que percorria seus corpos entrava em choque com o frio daquela noite e,depois de se separarem, ele perguntou para ela:

-Então qualquer um resiste a mim certo?

-É talvez eu estivesse enganada. Você é que não resiste a mim, ou pensa que eu não notei que você passou o filme inteiro babando em mim?

-Weasley deixe de ser egocêntrica!

-Acabei de aprender com você.Sabe, eu tenho uma facilidade muito grande em aprender.

-É,talvez eu possa te ensinar algumas coisas... –disse beijando-a e aparatando em seu apartamento sem se importar se o carpete da casa ia ficar encharcado ou se depois de alguns meses ele teria que aparecer n'A Toca para oficializar um namoro futuro.Ele ainda tinha que dar graças a Merlin por nenhum trouxa ter entendido a conversa dos dois,afinal eles eram bruxos no meio de montanhas de trouxas. Mas ele não se importava pois tudo o que ele queria agora era aquela ruivinha,e só.

---Lanuxa---

N/A:Uma short bem short msm rsrs. Eu fiquei com essa ideia doida na mente desde segunda dai resolvi fazer logo hauhau.Então bjaum pra Manu q ficou sabendo da short mais ainda naum leu, bjaum pra Babi que já leu e amou XD e bjaum pras pessoinhas q vão ler ainda ne rsrs.Quero reviews que eu respondo a todos,eh só deixar o mail ok? Bjaum! Fui!


End file.
